The Biostatistics and Data Processing Core will provide statistical and data management support for the Program Project. This support will include: assistance in design of new projects: systems design and maintenance; data management; data entry; data quality assurance; long term follow-up of vital status of animals in the veterinary study subproject 0001 animals; documentation of data files for ease of accessibility in the future; archiving of data files for long-term storage; completion and presentation of statistical analyses; assistance in integrating statistical interpretations into scientific conclusions and reports; development of new statistical techniques as needed; presentation of statistical seminars and biostatistical training.